


【佑灰】下雪了

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship, 佑辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【佑灰】下雪了

没逻辑，拖了好久终于写完了  
大家注意身体健康，好好带口罩

阳光透过窗帘悄无声息地闯入了屋塔房内，手机的闹铃也很恰当地响起，却又立马被按掉了声音。

文俊辉很艰难地将蜷缩着的自己由跪拜枕头的方式慢慢从被窝里起来，周六的清晨八点他还要起这么早，还不是为了勤工俭学，他几乎闭着眼睛在这只有20平的屋塔房内精准无误地移动着，完成了洗漱换装后，便开门准备离开。

“嗯？”原本做足了保暖工作的他还是被脚下神奇的触感所惊醒，直到晃了晃脑袋才看清楚眼前的世界——放眼望去，屋顶上全是白皑皑的积雪，金色的光芒洒下来时全世界仿佛都在发光，天空万里无云，文俊辉像极了一只曾经只会赖在窗户上躺窝里的家猫，真大了双眼兴奋地看着这一篇美景。

“果然早起是有好处的！”他突然感谢老板给他周六早上排了班，做了个胜利的手势后便出发了。

“圆桌先生今天来了吗。”一旁的女同事们又开始谈论起了那名神秘的狐狸先生，文俊辉虽然没有参与进去，却总是会竖着耳朵在旁边偷听。

“还没来呢，周六那位也会来吗？”

“是啊，二四六都会来呢。”

“啊可真是一位神奇的先生呢。”

听够后文俊辉就没有继续注意女生们接下来的护肤品话题，而是着手准备起手中的各种工具。

下午两点零三分，那位狐狸先生总是会分秒不差的出现在落地窗旁最靠近角落双人圆桌旁坐下，手上总是会拿着一本书籍，点上一杯咖啡和一份并不是很甜的甜点，慢慢享受着冬日里暖阳透过玻璃窗所带来的爱意，每天下午五点三十二分又准时离开咖啡厅，依旧分秒不差。

至于文俊辉为什么称他为狐狸先生而不是圆桌先生，很简单的一点，就是那名客人有着一双细长且勾引人的狐狸眼，却长了一副冷俊的面容，用女生们的话来说，那就是禁欲。

虽然是一位神秘且迷人的客人，但是文俊辉从来没有多在意过他，一位普普通通的客人对于兼职的文俊辉来说并不是什么重要的人，赚点零花钱让自己过得更好些才是他的当务之急。

刚开店并不是很忙，零零散散的客人让文俊辉有多余的时间看着外面的世界，他撑着脑袋望着落地窗外在写字楼之间穿梭的人流，和住处不一样，商业圈的地面早在清晨之时就被除雪了，人们只能在一些不太起眼的排水口处见到昨晚天空所撒下的雪白天使。

外面的人穿着厚实的大衣，提着各自的公文包匆忙地路过店门口，逐渐得，咖啡店内的客人都离开得差不多了；闲散下来的文俊辉像猫一样打了个哈欠，揉了揉略带困意的眼睛，直到店长的声音响起，他才从自己的思绪中回过神来。

“净汉哥，找我吗？”他揉了揉眼睛。

“我们俊尼可不能一大早就犯困呢，今天可是你来拉花哦。”尹净汉揉了揉那头蓬松的发丝，宠溺中带了一点小小的坏意。

“嗯，我知道啦，包在我身上就好啦。”文俊辉拍了拍自己的胸脯，衣服元气满满的样子对尹净汉发誓。

尹净汉特别喜欢眼前这个外国弟弟，笑着捏了捏文俊辉的脸颊，“俊呐，加油哦。”

文俊辉不明所以然，歪了歪脑袋，“哥，在说什么呢？”

尹净汉看了看挂钟，“时间到了。”

两点零三分，一分不差一秒不多，挂在门口的小铃铛响起。

“欢迎光临，请问客人需要点些什么吗？”

文俊辉听着收银台女同事充满欢喜的声音，顺着便看去了那个方向，是狐狸先生。

狐狸先生似乎感受到了他的目光，点单的同时与他对视，“麻烦来一杯卡布奇诺。”

“还需要些什么吗？”

“今天有你喜欢吃的吗？”这句话他是对这文俊辉说的。

文俊辉愣了一下，下意识地看向了冷冻展示柜中的草莓芝士蛋糕。

“再加一个草莓芝士蛋糕。”付完钱后他像是想起什么一样，对文俊辉示意让他靠近一点，“麻烦俊帮我送过来。”

文俊辉不明所以地跟狐狸先生对视了一下，下意识地问了一句：“先生贵姓？”

“全，全富太太的全。”

他觉得那双细长的狐狸眼中不仅有疑似狡猾，似乎还有着一阵的调戏，也或者是因为自己被盯急了，文俊辉的脸在迅速染红后便低下头。

这个人怎么回事？！说的话和语气还有眼神怎么这么奇怪！？全富太太的全，什么全富太太的全直接说人王全不就好了吗！！！

在文俊辉胡思乱想中，他竟拉好了一张可爱的狐狸脸，笑眯眯的样子跟尖尖的鼻子，他不惊感叹自己的拉花技术原来这么高超。

当他将咖啡和小蛋糕放在托盘上准备给同事的时候，尹净汉拦住了他，“客人不是说了让俊送过去吗？”

“哦，对哦！”说罢，文俊辉便乖巧地端着盘子送餐去了。

全圆佑观察他的一举一动，毛茸茸的脑袋里想着些什么的时候会撇撇嘴，专注手上的事情是会不自觉地微微张嘴，如果专注过后大功告成的话会开心地笑起来。

他很感谢大学学长当初软硬兼施地让就在附近上班的他来学长刚开的新店里做一个“陌生”的常客，也很感谢学长在文俊辉来后就答应了他，让文俊辉的上班时间跟自己回来咖啡店的时间重合上。

这个像猫一样的男生什么时候让他不自觉地多看几眼的呢？

也许是笑着对客人说欢迎光临的时候？

也许是认真做咖啡的时候？

亦或者是被全圆佑看见文俊辉蹲在柜台下偷偷吃了小零食，起身干活时却忘记擦嘴巴，一个不小心的对视就脸红的时间？

怎么说呢，他好像也没办法找到一个准确的时间，来说明自己是什么时候开始对眼前这个男生，越来越有兴趣，越来越想深入了解的了。

“全福先生，您的咖啡和小蛋糕准备好了。”那提了一提嗓子更加悦耳的声音将全圆佑从自己的思绪中拉了回来。

迎着阳光的文俊辉看起来更加的耀眼了。

“全圆佑，或者叫我圆佑。”

“诶？”

“如果你想的话，还可以叫我圆圆，我妈就这么叫我。”

“诶？？？？？”

“我可以叫你俊尼吗？还是应该叫全名呢？”

“俊、俊尼可以的，净汉哥也这么叫我的呢。”

“那俊尼今天下班后，有约吗？”

“啊，没有。”

全圆佑微微一笑，“那现在有了。”

“哦……啊？！”

“怎么，不乐意吗？”

文俊辉连忙挥挥手，“不、不是的，就是，就是……哎呀……”

“那就这么定了，还有，”全圆佑晃了晃咖啡杯，“小狐狸很可爱。”

这是第几次被全圆佑约出去打电玩，文俊辉已经不记得了，但是每次打得酣畅淋漓，还能换来一份饱肚子的烤肉，对于他来说，这样的生活简直是无比畅快。

要不是今天逛街的时候碰到了徐明浩跟他那个超模男朋友，文俊辉也不会知道他们两个居然是同事。

“老实交代，什么时候在一起的？”作为时尚编辑，全圆佑是公司里唯一会跟自己对着干的同事，而且还是会计部的，两人有时候还会在开会时候冷言相对，如今居然看到自家读研的哥跟这个冷面算盘手走在一起，徐明浩心里很不是滋味。

“啊，我们没有在一起呀……”文俊辉倒不是怕徐明浩，只是这个同胞弟弟对自己实在是关爱有加，甚至让他是不是觉得老妈就在身边。

“还没在一起！他都要搂着你了！！”徐明浩几乎要咆哮了。

“他只是帮我系一下那件大衣的后绳而已！”

“那不能走到背面去吗？！还把你抵在墙角给你系，我看他都打算亲上去了，离得这么近，只要有人一推你俩就亲上了知道吗！”徐明浩气急败坏，他知道文俊辉对感情有时候过于单纯，没想到还这么清纯。

“……小八，你怎么这么像在教育被泡的女儿啊。”

“难道不是吗？！”

“什么？！我把你当兄弟，你却只把我当孩子，还换了性别！”

“……”徐明浩觉得自己很克制住不把这哥脑壳敲开看看里面有什么的冲动了。

最后徐明浩还是深呼吸一口气，拍了拍文俊辉的肩膀，“你们现在这暧昧的感觉，到底是怎么一回事？”

暧昧吗？

在副驾驶座上，文俊辉一直在反复思考着徐明浩的问题，晚饭的时候也没怎么说话，只是全圆佑给他夹了放到碗里，他便只顾着吃。

“俊尼，怎么了？”全圆佑见状放下筷子，不自觉地担心地看着他。

“圆圆，我们现在……到底算朋友还是算兄弟呢？”文俊辉用他那双灵猫一样好奇的眼神看着他。

“俊尼觉得呢？”全圆佑反倒问他。

“我觉得……像朋友又像兄弟。”

“为什么呢？”

“像朋友，因为我们认识了就是朋友了；像兄弟，就是比朋友更进一步，关系更好。”文俊辉努力地解释着，“但我总觉得，好像，又不想停留在这里……”

“下雪了，俊，我们今晚走回去吧。”

全圆佑并没有等文俊辉的回答，而是付了钱便将文俊辉包裹得严严实实。

他们认识的那天，首尔下了很大的一场雪；他们认识的第三个月的最后一天，现在的首尔又开始下雪了。

红绿灯下已经没有什么行人车辆了，但是为了安全，他们还是安静地等着绿灯。

“俊尼会带暖手宝吗？”

今天的全圆佑戴了一副黑色细框眼镜。

“有呀。”

“但是暖手宝会变冷，而且用完还会扔掉，很不环保呢。”

“那什么最环保呢？”

“人的体温通常是在36度，怎么也比下雪的夜晚暖和，甚至比暖手宝暖，”全圆佑伸出了一只手，“要不要试试？”

文俊辉看着他，半信半疑地也伸出了一只手，慢慢地放入了全圆佑手中，“真的暖和好多。”

全圆佑突然收紧手指，与他十指相扣，用力将文俊辉拉入怀里，“那我怀里岂不是更暖？”

文俊辉睁大了双眼，看着那双极具魅惑的狐狸眼慢慢地放大，自己也不自觉地闭上了双眼。

“所以我们现在算是，在一起了？”

“嗯，在一起的第一分钟快乐，以后每一分钟都要快乐，我的小猫咪。”

全氏逗猫棒：哥，谢谢你，新年快乐。

天使面容菩萨心肠：终于搞定了？

[END]  
新年快乐，照顾好自己，身体健康最重要。


End file.
